You Should've Said No!
by Unluvable Misfit
Summary: Hungary looks back on her relationships with Austria. Especially the end of it.


Author's Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the parts of the song

It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
>The smiles, the flowers, everything... is gone. <p>

Hungary sat on her bed tears streaming down her face because of Austria. In her mind she kept seeing all the good times they had together. She heard a faint tapping at her front door and went to look out the window. Austria was standing there in his best fucking clothes holding flowers. Hungary found that just his presence brought a new wave of pain flash through her. Just looking at him seemed wrong.

Yesterday I found out about you  
>Even now just looking at you... feels wrong<p>

Flashback

"_Hey Hungary," said the infuriating ex- nation, Prussia, "You should probably go check on your boyfriend. From what I saw he's happier in another's arms." With a laugh he left. Hungary didn't want to believe her old time foe but decided it didn't hurt to give Austria a call. His message machine picked up after one ring causing Hungary to worry. With a sigh she began walking to Austria's apartment and using the key under the welcome mat to let herself in. Moans were heard as she got closer to the bedroom and saw that Prussia was right. Austria was happily in Switzerland's arms._

You say that you'd take it all back  
>Given one chance, it was a moment of weakness<br>And you... said yes!  
>You should've said no<br>You should've gone home  
>You should have thought twice before you let it all go<br>You should've known that word 'bout what you did with her'd- get back to me  
>(Get back to me)<br>And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
>Shouldn't be asking myself why!<br>You shouldn't be begging for forgivness at my feet  
>You should've said no<br>Baby and you might still have me

"I'm sorry, Hungary!" a shout came from the other side of the door, "It was one time and it didn't mean anything I swear! If I could I would rewind time and take it all back I would." She saw him put his head against the door and call, "It was a moment of weakness."

Hungary couldn't stay silent anymore she opened the door and stood face to face with her recent ex. "You still said yes though, Austria! You should have said no and gone home without him. Prussia was there watching you, you should have known that someone would have seen you and told me. You should have thought of me, if you'd have done that then maybe we would still be together. Instead you thought with your groin!" With that she slammed the door in Austria's face.

You can see that I've been cryin'  
>Baby you know all the right things... to say<br>But do you, honestly  
>Expect me, to believe...<br>We could ever be the same?  
>You say that the past is the past<br>You need one chance, it was a moment of weakness  
>And you... said yes!<p>

I can't resit!  
>Before you go tell me this<br>Was it worth it  
>Was she worth... this?<p>

Three days later

Everyone could tell that Hungary was crying and news spread of what happened to make the happy couple split. People were pissed and Austria was surprised that Liechtenstein came up to him in front of all the other nations and asked Austria point blank if the affair was worth it. Hungary heard the question but decided to leave before she could hear the answer. While walking down the hallway Prussia suddenly came out of the shadows and grabbed Hungary's arm. After stopping to grab her arm back Prussia did one of the most unexpected thing ever….he started apologizing rapidly.

"Hungary, . I'm sorry." Hungary looked at the man in front of her, he looked so sad that Hungary couldn't help but smile and tell him it wasn't his fault.

"I would have found out anyway, and besides telling me took balls. I'm not mad at you Prussia." Prussia looked up and smiled. Hungary had never seen him smile before and was happy. The smile brought an odd thought to her mind. 'Maybe this was for the best after all.'

Authors note- This is both my first hetalia fanfic and my first songfic. Reveiws are welcome! ^_^


End file.
